deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Mercer
Alex Mercer is an anti-hero and main protagonist of video game, Prototype. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Albert Wesker VS Alex Mercer * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Alex Mercer (Abandoned) * Aya Brea vs. Alex Mercer (Completed) * Alex Mercer vs. Carnage (Completed) * Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer (Completed) * Deadpool vs. Alex Mercer * Alex Mercer Vs Ken Kaneki (Abandoned) * Alex Mercer vs Lucy * Alex Mercer vs. Masane Amaha * Mewtwo vs. Alex Mercer * Nu-13 vs. Alex Mercer * Alex Mercer vs Raiden (Metal Gear) (Abandoned) * Rex Salazar VS Alex Mercer * Alex Mercer vs Ryūko Matoi * Alex Mercer vs. SCP-682 * Alex Mercer vs Spider-Man * Alex Mercer vs. Starkiller * Velvet Crowe vs. Alex Mercer * Venom vs Alex Mercer (Completed) Battles Royale * Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer vs The Boss (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * Alma Wade (F.E.A.R) * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) * Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Megamind * Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft) * Shinichi Izumi (Parasite) * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Born as Alexander J. Mercer, Mercer experienced a brutal childhood spent in abject poverty; his first nine years were spent in foster care. When he turned 10, he was finally returned to his mother, who had spent the last nine years in prison, but for Mercer it was better to be in foster care. He was the only parental figure for his sister, Dana. However, his intellect and aptitude in science provided him an opportunity to leave behind his troubled past. He trusted no one, had no friends, couldn't care less about what others thought of him, and found solace only in his work. By the time he was hired by Gentek, Mercer was a borderline sociopath. He knew this, and didn't care. After earning a doctorate in genetics at Columbia University, Mercer was hired by Gentek and became the head of the Blacklight project at Gentek. Alex's team was tasked with engineering weaponized viruses from samples given to them by the government. The samples that were provided exhibited curious behavior, including mimicry and retention of genetic information from infected hosts. With Mercer’s help, the team soon engineered a particularly virulent and potent virus codenamed "Blacklight". Mercer’s skill in altering genes made him a valuable asset to Gentek; his work was years ahead of his nearest competitor. Despite his successes, Alex Mercer was considered a potential liability by Blackwatch, an elite army created to combat exotic threats. Over time, Gentek became scrutinized by Congress and investigations were proposed. Fearing an information leak, Blackwatch decided to cover it all up. Mercer, due to his paranoid nature, began to launch his own secret investigation on Gentek. With the assistance of his sister Dana, an investigative reporter, Mercer realized that Gentek employees associated with the Blacklight project were being silenced by Blackwatch; usually with a bullet between the eyes in a dark alley. When he learned that a general purge was about to be unleashed upon the Gentek scientists, Mercer fled, fearing for his life. In the event he was caught, Mercer had brought insurance—he had smuggled a vial of the Blacklight virus out of quarantine and taken it with him. He also mailed a laptop with classified documents to Dana. But Blackwatch was too quick for him. While attempting to escape the city by train, Mercer was cornered in Penn Station by Blackwatch agents. In a fit of frustration and rage, he threw the vial to the floor, smashing it and unleashing a biological apocalypse. He was promptly shot by Blackwatch operatives. The virus began to spread to everyone in the station. As he fell, he collapsed onto the viral sample, becoming infected as he died. His body was taken back to Gentek in a body bag. Little did they know, as he was transported, the virus was reconstructing Mercer's body, cell by cell; his biomass feeding the virus as it replicated the still-living matter it had infected. Mercer woke up in a morgue on a slab just as two scientists were about to cut open his torso with a scalpel for an autopsy. The two men panicked and fled, terrified of Mercer. Mercer didn't understand why they were so frightened and had no recollection of his previous life. He ran after the scientists in an attempt to escape. Mercer was now an amnesiac and his goal was to find out who he was through the help of his sister, Dana. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Alexander J. Mercer *Birthdate: July 16, 1979 *Age: 30 (body) / 2 (virus) *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 190 lbs *Codename: ZEUS, DX-1118 C *Head of Gentek Research project: Blacklight *Doctorate in Genetics Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' **Can Lift 80 tons **Capable of Throwing Cars, Helicopters & Tanks. Casually flipped a destroyed tank with one hand across the alleyway. **Tear open more advanced tanks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGIGv4mgZIg&t=1m31s 1 **Killed multiple Super Soldiers with bulletproof steel implants that are generally enhanced by the healing capacity of the DX-1120 strain virus. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUS7-rfh3yE&feature=youtu.be&t=37m45s 2 **Wear down Heller(once) with two hits **Heller absolutely demolished an Alpha Juggernaut **(DLC/Non-Canon): With Shockwave, Alex can jump off the ground with so much kick strength, heavy vehicles will follow him to the air **Stronger since he consumed around 9 Evolved **With his own Evolved strength, he is comparable to Juggernauts, Hydras and Goliaths to bypass James' Juggernaut Shields and harm him with his Hammerfists. * Superhuman Speed ** Can keep up with UH-60 Blackhawk (81.6 m/s) while weakened and going through traffic in his early prime ** Fast enough to easily outpace enhanced human reaction time (Regular Blackwatch soldiers are trained to deal with the virus for years, easily reacting to a bunch of 81.6 m/s Walkerskept up with prime Alex) ** In Prototype 1, Elizabeth, or her infected, easily took out well-trained Blackwatch soldiers during the instance the security camera static . No doubt he's faster. ** Make sonic booms while running or air-dashing or dive bombing (Has proven so multiple times ) ** With Juggernaut Shields, Alex can deflect rockets and homing missiles from Javelins, TOWs , rocket pods and AGM-114s back to their own users while the homing missiles cannot be guided back to him. ** In Prototype 2, a pre-midgame James Heller, can somewhat move in the perception of time when an explosion was going off, albeit not showing any dodging feats. As he continues to develope, he is able to escape the clutches of explosions. ** Can bullet time with ease ** Dodges or even kept up with Elizabeth's Crimson Shockwave which is a kinetic attack of biomass done by projecting a small amount of her biomass at fast speeds to at least shatter buildings around her or even harm Multi-City Block Level Mercer. Through the KE equation, it should move at the very least Mach 3.68. ** Roland, one of his many Evolved followers, is capable of producing light streak mirages with his tendril glow and making a sonic boom before entering the lair. Others such as Gallagher can outpace an exploding helicopter . If Roland and Gallagher are capable of such and are below Mercer, who easily took down a mid-game James Heller, Alex would be much faster. ** Should be able to keep up with James, who jumped to the lowest level of clouds (2 km) in a second, roughly around Mach 5.5394 since Heller was on a satellite tower of a low-level building. (Yellow Zone Trailer) ** With a Devastator of 2 Mass Bar, James Heller was able to expulse out tendrils with radiant energy . Possibly the same way Alex Mercer's TBD, Groundspikes and Infected Creator causes video interference and lights to blow (Close to EMP, that travels at light-speed) Mercer has escaped similar Devastators from Supreme Hunter and can shift biomass that fast ** Faster since he consumed around 9 Evolved. * Superhuman Reflexes ** Mercer got out of the morgue in a flash and without a sound, before McMullen could even realise it. ** With 9 Evolved, he is able to catch James with his Whipfist without him ever leaving the arena ** (DLC/Non-Canon): With Warp Vortex, he can throw anything so fast, he creates an electric tornado so strong that it rotates vehicles around. * Superhuman Durability ** In the early missions, during his fights with a pack of Hunters, he tanked explosions (similar to thermobaric explosions) in a Military Base with the whole structure falling onto him, standing in the epicentre without any heavy wounds (Multi-City Block Level ) ** Become literally bulletproof to small firearms ** It takes thermobaric helicopters and tanks that can destroy a good portion of city-blocks in seconds to harm him. At least thermobaric weapons that destroys biomass-reinforced buildings. ** Survive in the middle of a nuke that is estimated to be about 5 times the bombing in Hiroshima in the ocean (Town Level/54-75 kilotons of TNT) ** Potentially, Mercer maybe capable of withstanding the entire explosion, which is meant to destroy the entirety of New York to cleanse the Infected, when it is not hindered by the ocean as this is supported by the fact that the Supreme Hunter even stated that with Mercer's biomass, it would withstand the blast and believed to be dead . Albeit it is the Supreme Hunter that lives if it consume Alex, it only took three weeks for Alex to get to where he was in Prototype 1 while unable to consume the SH's dead body after a tough fight. And in Prototype 2, it was 14 months later, with Manhattan completely wasted in the virus. All for his hunger. (Possibly City Level) ** More durable with Armor (At Least Town Level) ** More durable since he consumes around 9 Evolved (You got what I'm saying, right?) ** Unknown with Adrenaline Surge (Capable of having invulnerability to anything in his verse, most likely City Level or even Moon Level) *'Viral Power' ** Devastators can take out Military Bases and Hives and obliterate tanks and Hunters/Brawlers with superior ease ** In Prototype 1, somehow, when Alex gain any power, even in the beginning of the game, and use them, he was able to do this to the clouds and sky. (Large Town Level-ish) ** And what's more, if you try to glitch the camera focus during the transformation, you can look up to the sky to find the sun moving before coming back to its regular spot . This may be done by the Earth's rotation. (Moon Level? ) ** Regular and less potent infected zones of Manhattan can change the atmosphere and skies . ** Elizabeth expulses an eerie glow after diminishing the area's brightness and generate some bio-electricity in the form of green orbs. ** After Alex Mercer consumed the 9 Evolved completely, he was able to enter a state where he emits out some strange, bright viral energy around him. Heller did the same ** Usually, a thunderstorm (that will always happen ) building up during Alex and James' fight and suddenly stopping once James won and read Mercer's mind to find Dana and Maya.(Might be a coincidence, might not be) ** Heller levitates(?) himself with concrete shards from evolving or gaining new powers and shakes Manhattan and its skies with a single shockwave while causing an explosion from the epicentre. ** Against tougher enemies who do not have an immunity to the Blacklight virus, Alex can easily infect them whilst defeating his opposers and claim victory. Those with resistance to his level of disease would have it harder to face off Mercer but completely usless against those immune to his infection. * Skills ** Consumed a thousand of marines and Blackwatch soldiers (half a century training), learning their trained tactics in guns, explosives, tanks, helicopters and other talents he could gain from Infected and humans. ** Outdid Specialist Cross and his prep over his electrical weaknesses ** Fought off Super Soldiers designed to combat him in a more advantageous way and succeeded *'Blacklight Virus:' An artificially made virus, replica of the Redlight, developed by Alex Mercer with his partnering group which can alter the gene and cells of the human body to cure various illness but it was weaponised for the sole purpose to affect only certain race types . Does cancer anyway, and evolves. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUS7-rfh3yE&feature=youtu.be&t=19m32s 3 It gives Alex Mercer most of his superhuman abilities. *'Redlight Virus:' Alex had consumed Elizabeth Greene and her subjects of many kind (Regular Hunters, Leader Hunters, Walkers) to obtain much of the given abilities. This 'original' Blacklight virus had been studied for years . It is a factory of viruses , churning some strains harmless and others to an extreme case of mortality rates of 99.999% , evolves and war-dials , erasing human civilisation or turning it into what Elizabeth is with increased strength, boosted intelligence . She can oneshot Alex Mercer to his knees before the latter consumed some Hunters and blew up a Military Base with him inside it. ** Immortal longevity: 'Elizabeth Greene suffered no symptoms of ageing during the span of 39 years . ** 'Hive Mind : Allows him to link into the minds of the Infected after becoming the new focus of the Hive Mind. He can control his own troops (Both Blacklight and Redlight) probably in the same way as a radio signal *** Leader Pack : With Critical Mass, Alex Mercer can call out 2 to 4 Brawlers to his location for aid in a near instant, even if the area is jam-packed with security. If he is no longer the major focus of the Hive Mind, he can consume an Alpha Juggernaut to call out 2 Alpha Juggernauts. ** MOTHER transformation: She can turn into an infested being with a humongous spinal cord with a bulbous head sticking out, giant limbs supporting as her defense system. She can also use them to attack, with her head to shoot out concrete debris, spout out green electrical orbs (they spark ) and her signature Crimson Shockwave of biomass, so powerful Alex can lose all of his health to the point of Adrenaline Surge. (Multi-City Block+ to Small Town Level) *'Biomass Manipulation: '''Alex Mercer can control the organic biology on a genetic level, tissues altered in a near instant to the molecular level or an unknown degree . Bypass gas masks , concrete walls can be broken down , buildings can be strengthen in integrity to the point Thermobaric explosives are required, turning pure water into Hunters . Most iconically, he can '''fashion biomass in his body to make his own metal-like weapons' ** Regular Biomass *** Claws: Long, lethal talon-like claws that is used to tear down flesh, bones and other body parts, even Infected of any level. He can also plunge one arm to create a ground-spike attack from the floor from afar. *** Hammerfists: Alex shifts his biomass to his arms, thus giving him larger and deadlier giant bowling ball-like arms. It reduces his fighting speed yet, in exchange, he is given far greater strength than previously. Able to one-shot elbow drop a tank and do massive damage to his enemies. He can further increase his power output by shifting more to bring more strength with density, growing one arm's size yet, reduces his combat speed further. In Prototype 2 and 1's comic , Alex is capable of sending ground-spikes from the ground and can leave the spikes underground . *** Musclemass: Quite similar to the Hammerfists but it makes Alex's arm broader and more muscular, able to fight with greater strength (lower than Hammerfists) and fight at the same speed or possibly faster. He can carry things better, throw better, hit better and do more damage than original melee. *** Whipfist: Alex can extend his arm to a whip-like feature with blades as edges to kill enemies from afar. It can even sweep away enemy crows. *** Blade: His right arm grows into a giant blade, allowing him to slice many with ease, destroy tanks like nothing and is best suited for many enemies, due to its decent speed and incredible power *** Tendrils: Has been seen to have similar features to Heller's arms, that expluses and extends out tendrils of small biomass to rip enemies' bodies apart, slow down tanks, engulf and immobilise helicopters and stop Infected or Super Soldiers in their tracks. It also does the same as Musclemass since it could rip a modified tank apart faster and easier than regularly. *** Shield: Creates a body-size shield of biomass that blocks out bullets. It became much stronger and faster to deploy in Prototype 2, though it completely immbolise Mercer's movement. Like Roland , he is capable of producing out spikes that damages foe when they get close. *** Armor: A solid, black carapace (because of the image of the turtle shell) that immensely increases Alex's durability until he found bullets like flies (before bulletproof ability) and rockets like bullets. However, it reduces his speed, disabling his ability to glide and somehow even dodge-roll when it's called Agile Armor. **'Critical Mass:' Biomass that Alex stored beyond his constraints of his peak, allowing him increased damage and excess durability. Used mostly for Devastators as well. ***'Most likely (Infra-Red) Radiant Power:' Through either Critical Mass, Biomass Expulsion Technology or other viral elements, Alex Mercer seem to be capable of emitting out a detectable energy exploited for Viral Detectors and UAV Radars. A suitable Hunter with the requisite DNA sends out signals that can be pinpointed when Mercer intended to cure himself with it. Mercer also causes interference with video footage and lights , glows bright red, produces heat from consuming and absorbing orbs and turning them into biomass . Elizabeth changing Times Square's lighting , his Evolved changing the colour of the Blackwatch LED masks and radio transceivers to red or making a radiant ring (or slash ), the obvious glow nearly every Infected has made, and Heller's 2 Mass Bars Devastator (an explosion of radiation with tendrils ), DNA resilience (Mercer's hand got burned), decreasing Viral Detector/UAV Radar sensitivity, a building-size explosion and Whipfist slam. ***'Devastators:' By having immense amount of biomass that goes critical and beyond his restrained limit, he can do abilities that kills off his enemies like tearing through paper. ****'Tendril Barrage:' A burst of multiple tendrils in a multi-directional form, causing a shockwave as well. A Tendril Barrage can destroy everything of Times Square and is much better in Prototype 2, where Mid-game James was able to destroy a whole group of Blackwatch, including tanks and helicopters and super soldiers, surrounding him in a football arena with a few Devastators when he first got it. James was able to surround the whole of Manhattan , killing off thousands of Walkers and multiple Infected with a sum of his and Mercer's biomass after an immense battle. ****'Graveyard Spikes: '''Plunges both arms into the ground and shoots out giant spikes that penetrate through the toughest shell of a tank and Infected. ****'Critical Pain: Shoots out a large tendril that is supported by a constant, exploding shockwave, more useful in targetting a single, stronger enemy. **'''Infection/Virus Spread: An obvious ability for all infected, being able to contaminate vulnerable victims into servants to the Blacklight or Redlight. This can negate opponents' defenses biologically, unless they have a resistance or immunity to the virus, which is crowned king to all known diseases . The second outbreak took multiple infection routes such as the skies and water. Infected Whitelight gas can leak out to the atmosphere ***'Infected Creator:' Somewhat like a Devastator yet, it affects mainly on life-forms, turning them into Infected. Taking around a few days, he is able to infect most of Manhattan(again) by forming red mist to the area in Penn Station. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnr_Yj7a8-s&feature=youtu.be&t=44m17s 1 ***'Bio-Bomb:' A power to turn humans or zombies or any types of life-forms into tendril bombs that works just like the Tendrils technique, Black Hole. Certain Evolved are capable of the same, so why not Mercer? Alex stabs people and infect them into a heap of gene-modifying flesh which extends out tendrils from the body that pull in debris, vehicles or other humans to crush the victim. *'Adaptive Parkour:' Alex can overcome many possible obstacles with ease, able to adapt to the challenges ahead of him to run up walls, able to change his direction in mid-air. *'Extremely Fast Molecular Healing Factor: '''His Healing Factor allows him to regenerate from multiple fatal wounds and even rebuild back a new body with a small amount of biomass and a crow. The Supreme Hunter even healed an entire arm with just a foot-size puddle of biomass in mere seconds. *'Consuming:' The name may seem suitable but, it's basically Life-Steal through the moulding of flesh into biomass for patching up wounds like bandages and increases capabilities beyond limits like DBZ Ki, only not energy but, more chemical potent similar to Deathstroke and the serum injected into him. Alex consumes his enemies for health and for his evolution, evolving his limits to go further beyond. *'Glide:' Able to 'lighten' his body to glide, most probably through density control in his biomass. *'Air-Dash:' He is capable of using his legs to push himself in mid-air, able to change his direction anywhere. *'Web Of Intrigue: Part of his memory cells that can store information out of those he had consumed , allowing him to piece together the puzzle of Blackwatch, Blacklight and Gentek or remember anything of the victim's intellect, even about tanks *'''Shape-Shift: Capable of shifting his biomass into variable skins that he consumed. With heightened intellect, he can deceive his opponents with imitated voice and mannerism. It's possible that he can replicate the technology of the Blackwatch soldiers, where they work the same (Radio transceivers, gas filters and LED masks function properly, even after being damaged ) Basically, he's naked since the 'clothes' he's wearing is his own skin. **'Radio Transceivers:' Alex Mercer and any other Infected has the advantage in military infiltration, constantly receiving comms from the military and Blackwatch through channels. This helps them to plan, deceive and control them in the midst of Gentek scientists and Blackwatch soldiers ; and could help in stealth combat with other Death Battle combatants. **'Respiratory Gear:' With disguises, biohazard suits and gas masks can be completely replicated out of Alex's biomass, preventing him from inhaling certain gases that are anti-viral or, if not, harmful to him. *'Thermal Vision:' Alex can detect infra-red heat, allowing him to locate enemies through obscuring smoke and thin obstacles. *'Infected Vision:' Similar to Thermal Vision, Mercer can use this to detect the viruses, diseases and other biohazard things in bodies, allowing him to locate enemies that are infected carriers. When fully linked to the HIve Mind, it became a combination between spotting out the Infected and Thermal Vision, tracking out hostile enemies from afar. *'Hunting'/Sonar/'Radar' Pulse: A sonar seeking vision that allows him to 'ping' his preys and guide him to hunt them down by a city-wide scale. This ability is appliable if the Evolved has info, DNA, a memory or other clues in order to hunt the target. It can also work the same way as Ultrasound, allowing you to detect one's nervous system . It has been implied as radar, since it can also detect light radiating from the body through thick walls . Evolved such as Roland or even Heller can be immune to such. *'Mutation Awards:' Passive abilities to aid Heller in battle. Mutations seemed to be formed by consuming the grown virus from most Infected and Evolved while collecting intel on Heller's biological weakness(Field Ops and BlackBoxes are...'questionable'?). If Heller is able to do so, so can Alex since he was the reason for the second outbreak and was able to consume 9 Evolved that might give him his own set of Mutation Awards **'Offensive:' Passive enhancements that increases the damage, strength and power of Alex such as Death From Above, Melee Expert and Rocket Arm. **'Defensive:' Helps increase the basic durability(Hard Boiled), durability of his own skin(Bulletproof) and his other defence systems such as his shields(Shields up, Impaler). **'Locomotion:' Helps improve his speed and the acceleration, agility and travelling around New York such as God Speed, Cheetah(which may be improved even further because of Flash-Step) and Jet Propulsion. **'Predator:' Enhance his skills in stealth(Inconspicuous) and inprove his regeneration through consumption(Protein Boost). **'Power Specialist:' Alex's powers will grow more efficient in both tactical and lethal ways such as Evenful Horizon, Jungle Cat, Go Ballistic and Spiked Punch. **'Radnet Exclusive: '''May or may not be counted canon but, it improves the tolerance of Brawlers called(Health Pack), faster regeneration when shields are deployed(Security Blanket), light-weighting(Weightless), greater sense of evolution(Fast Learner) and more dominant consuming technique(Ravenous) *'Flash-Step:' As the final boss, Mercer is able to do a small, quick leap forward without having to accelerate. This is possibly because he is able to shift his biomass to his legs faster like how James accelerate faster thanks to Cheetah. It is possible that this Locomotion Mutation Award can be further improved to allow Alex to accelerate faster to his max speed and allow him to do a Flash-Step. *'Resistance:' ** '''High Resistance to high temperatures:' Takes thermobaric weapons to harm him. ** High Resistance to low temperatures: Felt nothing from the cold temperature of North Canada, even when his clothes are part of his body. ** High Resistance to Impact: Fall off from one of the floors the building of Gentek, above 30 floors, hit the ground with no internal injury. Jumped off a dying chopper, landed and ran . ** Extremely High Resistance to Mind Control: The Hive Mind connects Alex to millions of Infected while also adapting well to a thousand of minds in his head . Has thousands more in Prototype 2. ** Extremely High Resistance to Thermal Radiation: Survived a nuke with no damaging effects from radiation. And has gone through manipulation of radiant energy. ** Resistance to Molecular-weakening: Manipulates his biomass at least to the molecular level. Durability negation through molecular bond weakening is not efficient. *'Immunity:' ** Diseases: He's a virus. Along with all known ailments to man . ** Poison: He's a virus. ** Soul: Viruses don't have a soul. ** Sonar/Radar: Has consumed Galloway, who could track Evolved but not for specific Evolved such as Roland or Heller. * Parasite and Anti-Virus Adaptability: Elizabeth was capable of rejecting the effect of the Parasite that hindered Alex's abilities on the fly, whereas Alex soon formed an adapting immunity to long exposure to Bloodtox (A known weakness to the Blacklight and Redlight Viruses) Has also infected the Whitelight (meant to cure the 'Mercer' Virus) to turn humans into powerful Evolved. *'Discharging Electricity:' Through his fight with Cross, Alex was able to discharge the electricity in his body since he wasn't affect much by the after-effects of the electrocution, mainly not being stunned. Able to adapt to currents even to the point of getting no major effects from damaging substations , and maybe able to manipulate his own bio-electricity (thanks to Greene) *'Viral Telekinesis:' This ability has been brought up once (or possibly twice ) in Prototype 1 but multiple times in Prototype 2, where James Heller evolves or gains a new ability . Concrete levitates around him, a shockwave without kinetic force, floating, it's something Alex should be capable of doing. This is even brought up in Prototype 1, both stopping the elevator without lifting a finger and moving the Sun or rotating the Earth. However, Alex and James do not use them in combat, unless Anti Gravity Field is canon and part of this telekinesis. *'Adrenaline Surge: '''Alex's most useful ability of survival. It allows him temporary invulnerability from any attack that could have killed him in one shot. It also gives him access to a single Devastator. If people think that Alex Mercer only survived the nuke with the Adrenaline Surge, that's wrong, considering the nuke is a continuous incineration as an explosion. Besides, the ability is only for a few seconds and the nuke was longer than that period of time. *'DLC Force-Multipliers(Non-Canon)there is a possibility that some are canon:' ** '''Air Time:' An ability that allows Mercer to glide forever ** Shockwave: A shockwave that can be created when Mercer charges a jump. Powerful enough to make even tanks and military vehicles flung into the air. ** Anti Gravity Field: '''Sets localised micro-gravity to at least one of the NYC islands. ** '''Warp Vortex: An electrical vortex would be created if Alex throws or kicks an object. Strong enough to suck in even tanks and military vehicles by just his own throw. ** Viral Infector Grenade Launcher: A grenade launcher that functions similar to the Infected Creator, only more accurate in precision when firing grenades concentrated with the virus and ejecting out toxic clouds to infect enemies. ** Thermobaric Boomstick: A powerful anti-tank missile launcher with missiles infused in thermobaric power, strong enough to take down a Goliath easily ** Medusa's Wrath: The most powerful DLC offensive in the game, capable of disintegrating people, oneshotting any Infected (Brawlers, Juggernauts, Goliaths or even Alex Mercer, but due to game mechanics, he keeps gaining more health bars per cutscene in the final fight). It is easily City Level+ to an unknown potency (Maybe even stronger than Alex's Viral telekinesis) *'Outside Help (If allowed in certain circumstances)' **'Pack Leader/Hive Mind:' He can summon his own group of Infected into the battlefield. Their abilities are as similar as wolves, swords and shields, fighting in packs and usually are best suited for direct battles. Considering they all are infected, they can spread the virus to enemies who are not immune to it and add them to Mercer's team. High Infected can penetrate through Heller's shields, especially Goliaths. ***'Walkers:' They are the weakest in Alex's army, doing bullet damage to but can run almost equally fast, compared to prime Alex, and can sustain moderate damage from guns and a grenade launcher. (Street to Wall Level) ***'Flyers: '''Winged Infected similar to vultures that can take on helicopters in aerial combat, only three body slams is enough to down an armoured helicopter but are as vulnerable to gunfire and explosives as walkers. (Street to Wall Level) ***'Brawlers/Hunters:' Both Infected seem to be exactly similar with only differential appearance. Both can deal tough damage to tanks, helicopters and smaller Evolved, pick up concrete pieces and throw them, slash, consume, leap, climb, rush as fast as pre-midgame Alex, and eats bullets for breakfast, which takes anti-tank weaponry to do them in. (Small Building Level) ***'Infected Pustules/Water Towers :' They act as incubators for Hunters or Brawlers to grow and hatch in order to aid Alex. Whereas water towers can incubate one Hunter at a time, Infected Pustules can generate countless of Brawlers, even Spiked Brawlers.Though it is unknown if he can utilise them during battle. (Room Level) ***'Juggernauts: Slow but sturdy allies with strength and resilience greater than Brawlers thanks to having bulletproof and rocketproof hammer-like arms as their primary offense and defense. Unlike Hunters/Brawlers, they could not overcome great distance via locomotion and are more useful against tanks. Alphas can dig down into the ground and emerge out, regulars can grab throw concrete floorings, block out damage and create grounspikes similar to the first game. They are no doubt sluggish, they can be taken down with quicker attacks but a Hammerfist Juggernauts was called like an earthquake . (At least Small Building Level) ***'Hunter Leaders: '''More developed Hunters that can take out a horde of tanks on its own, acts as a warchief to call out a pack of Hunters as well and let out a massive roar that can break the concrete floor or send Alex flying back. (At least Small Building Level) ***'Spiked Brawlers: Are supposedly similar to Hunter Leaders, but there are some features proving Hunter Leaders to be more efficient than Spiked Brawlers (Can call out Hunters, send shockwaves across the streets), despite their superiority over regular Hunters and Brawlers. (At least Small Building Level) ***'Hydras:' Tall Infected that are secured to the ground and immbolise unless they sink down to rise up to a different location. They have a tendril tongue to string in enemies and swing, slam and smack their entire bodies to blow up tanks. Using their tendril, they can also pick up objects and take out helicopters from afar. It takes massive amount of anti-tank guns and homing missiles to kill them and they are able to dose electrical attacks. (Building Level) ***'Hives: 'Biomass-reinforced buildings with resistance higher than any other bases, and like Elizabeth Greene, they can generate new strains of the virus and produce pustules for Hunters to defend it. It also acts as a smaller focus of the Hive Mind, controlling all the walkers within its diameter of infection, since their bodies drop dead after the Hive is destroyed. They change the atmosphere, clouds and neighbouring building walls into hellholes-made-flesh and their most useful ability in its arsenal is further hardening the biomass into diamond-like walls. Tank shells, anti-tank weapons and artillery strikes can barely dent the surface . (City-Block level) ***'Goliaths: '''Three storey-tall titan with a humungous upper body with two tree-trunk legs, a sharp limb and a bone-structured arm almost the same size as its entire torso. Just by limping, it can produce a small quake that can push away vehicles and by using it as a shield, it can stampede through military units like leaves to humans. It can use its sharp limb to penetrate the ground, leaving yet another shockwave. Finally, with its limbs removed, it can soar to the sky, dive back down and pummel through anything in its path, harming Heller by a bunch. They come rarely in three missions and its weaknesses do come in being slower than human Heller when stampeding, can lose balance easily, limbs have weakpoints and can get stunned by its own stampede or dive. (City-Block Level) ***'Evolved:' Infected Prototypes just like Alex himself, only much weaker to have to consist of only bladed arms as the most frequent power. Variant Evolved have heightened abilities such as hunting, resistance to Sonar/Radar tracking, Whipfist, Bio-Bombs, Pack Leader and spikes. They are at least comparable to Hunter Leaders or even more, considering more advanced Evolved can harm Heller throughout the game (At least Building to Multi-City Block Level) **'Military/Blackwatch:' With a marine or Blackwatch disguise, Alex can manipulate an army of highly-skilled soldiers for his requirements in help. ***'Marines/Blackwatch Officers:' Well-trained military gunmen who are as highly skilled in gun-handling, close-quarter combat and vehicle equipment as any US soldiers, only Blackwatch are more skilled against viral outbreaks for nearly half a century, and are declared global elites . They armour themselves with the following below, and can radio in for their own reinforcements. ***'Guns and Explosives, both handheld and weaponized :' Ranging from an M9 Beretta to M4 Carbines, M249 LMG, Frag Grenades, M32 Milkor, FGM-148 Javelin, Gatling Gun, Rocket Pod, 4-missile TOW and AGM-71 Hellfire launcher, Alex can pick up, stealth-consume or weaponize out of armoured vehicles to attack via long-range. (Wall to Small Building Level) ***'Tanks:' M1 Abrams and M2 Bradley APCs mounted with M830 HEAT (High Explosive anti-tank), M240B machine gun| 2 Composite Armor, High-velocity Gatling Gun replacing M240B, dozer blade | and M242 Autocannon, BGM-71 TOW| 2 advanced TOW launcher that fires 4 homing missiles at once replacing BGM-71, dozer blade | are well equipped in running over humans or damaging powerful Infected such as Hunters/Brawlers but moves severely slow and even with extreme makeover in Prototype 2, they can suffer damage more than Hunters and Brawlers due to their morbid movement. Their tactic is to deny close-combat . (Small Building Level) ***'Helicopters: UH-60 Blackhawks and AH-64D Apache Longbows equipped with M230 machine guns, Hydra 70 rockets (Only these two for UH-60) and AGM-71 Hellfire homing missiles (All three for AH-64D) are best suited for aerial attacks from above, dishing out more than enough damage to Infected that are tough as tanks. Though they are extremely less resistant than tanks, 2-3 thrown vehicles can take them out. Thus, require their quicker speeds to dodge thrown objects and come in Strike Teams. (At least Small Building Level with Room Level durability) ***(DLC) Hardened Steel:' Allows Mercer to hijack vehicles with far more durability than before. ***'D-Code/Orion: Super Soldiers genetically enhanced by Gentek with the three week old DX-1120 or Hydra DNA to handle Mercer and Heller very well. They can detect disguises, skilled in hand-to-hand combat , have bulletproof steel-implanted skin and regeneration while taking on 3-4 Hunters before falling. (At least Small Building Level) ***'''Reinforced Military Bases: Spectacularly stable defense fort for units to call home. Guarded with Viral detectors, UAVs, choppers, tanks and soldiers, with the building's integrity similar to a Hive. It can send out its own limited troops from within and can call in Strike Teams for aid. (City-Block level) ***'Artillery Strikes:' Commanding Officers with higher ranks can most certainly radio Rain Dad, calling in for a hail of explosive missiles that can tear the casings of Hives or its own Military Bases. Mercer is given at least 3 chances. (Large Building Level) ***'Thermobaric Weaponry:' Comes in the form of Hammer tanks (with M240B) and Firehawk helis (with M230 machine guns), these high-temperature explosives can one-shot almost every Infected(Goliath barely survived one Thermobaric Boomstick) and Military, especially destroying durable Hives that are more developed for tank shells, anti-tank weapons and artillery strikes to barely dent the surface . Even destroyed city-blocks of NYZ. Although Firehawk was a small operation and has only been done once, Hammer tanks seem to be more frequent in Prototype 1. DLC adds in a boomstick rocket launcher for handheld cases. (Multi-City Block Level) ***'Whitelight/Bloodtox: '''Both are anti-virus cures that are meant to put an end to the utter viral outbreak in NYZ, killing off any who are infected with the Blacklight or Redlight. Alex has been able to infiltrate and use the Bloodtox against Elizabeth Greene, and with protocol and preparations, he can use either the poisoned Whitelight to turn his foes into Evolved, adding them to his enemies, or curing other viral enemies that do not have an immunity against Bloodtox. Bloodtox spread is only a city-block range, whereas a few Whitelight barrels can spread across the atmosphere. Strengths & Feats *Stomp the Military and Blackwatch, who are capable of handling similar yet, smaller outbreaks successfully for nearly 40 years like the one Alex brought the infection in Manhattan at first. *Defeated Specialist Cross, who is able to escape a horde of Infected by his own and killed off a Runner, who is like Mercer except Runners were once mainly girls, that could escape Blackwatch to a town to spread the infection for three weeks all by himself. Cross is skilled enough to be able to combat against Alex for a moment during their fight and he uses a more powerful stun baton than the regular ones that stuns elephants with ease. *Defeated Elizabeth Greene who led and bred the Infected that can destroy any army sent by the U.S Government, depending on the size. *Defeated the Supreme Hunter twice, with the second time under six minutes. *Fought off Super Soldiers *Has an extraordinary fast healing factor that heals almost instantly from many wounds. *Can do a Batman each on his own sister, Dana , up close in two blinks of the eye in less than a second while still injured by the parasite and Specialist Cross , when he was already down with the pain of remembering the agony of Penn Station and the parasite. *Physically more powerful than Heller since tactics, love and hopes for his daughter, Amaya, and hatred towards the enemy are Heller's main weapon against Alex. *Should be at least fast enough to make a speed illusion to the human eye by running with the glow of his body to make an orange streak. Or even be fast enough to leave a trail of light glow before the light can dissipate . *Became the main focus of the Hive Mind and can control the Infected...before Heller took over. *All hell may reign loose when facing PARIAH, and PARIAH's the chance of wiping off the war . *Able to have millions of minds in his head (mind resistance) while fighting like usual. *Can prevent Heller from escaping from the arena with his Whipfist. *Played a big role in helping Heller destroy all of the Infected army through the consumption of what's left of his biomass. A shockwave was sent, shaking the entirety of Manhattan . *The clouds bear his codename ZEUS. *To somewhat support the rotation of the Earth feat, the commanding officer was already at Times Square at night and by the same point in time, he's there by "dawn". In less than an hour , the sun "already set" when they arrived at the USS Ronal Reagen. During the fight with the Supreme Hunter, it was night until the Sun rose again . Another feat as powerful and absurd as the former from James' Mutation Award, Go Ballistic (Split the moon in half) Weaknesses *Electricity locks his body in place. But developable now that his viruses can produce effective electrical elemental attacks that go off like sparks and barely get electrocuted when going arm-deep into subtations. *Healing speed, superhuman abilities links to his amount of biomass(meaning smaller amount of biomass, slower healing, slower, less strong and durable) *Prototypes and Evolved have other unknown biological weaknesses that may have not been seen or noted. Blackwatch had classified documents that could counteract against the virus during cargo delivery missions. But they may be able to be adapted. *Through this dialogue , he became very cocky and tends to mock and underestimate once he consumed his own Evolved. *Once was mentally vulnerable to memories of his own, restorations of his past leaves him in shock and pain . Quotes * "The city's changing...and I'm changing with it. I can be anything. Become anyone. Absorb every memory until I can remember who I am; and who..deserves my wrath." * "I need to know what you know!" -Alex consuming a Marine * "So Parker sold me out, huh?...Fine! You pay then her." -Alex to Cross * "You could say I'm symptomatic. So pick a side." -Alex to Dr. Ragland * "Hi, boss. That is a foolish thing to do. You know what I am...and you know what I do." -Alex to McMullen * "No...They're all dead...''all dead...except me." -Alex to Cross about the Infected Leaders * "Taggart has excess to the helicopters, he could get out anytime he wants...I can fix that." -Alex after briefing with Cross * "No aircraft, no personnel, no survivors." -Alex destroying Taggart's transport helicopters * "Dig in! Like it's gonna make a difference!" -Alex chasing Taggart * "And then there was one..." -Alex after consuming Taggart * "The last person responisble for all of this dies tonight. I was made for this." -Alex to Cross * "I know what Blackwatch has done. Because everyone I've killed. They're in me. They are me." Alex to Randall * "What have I become? Something less than human. But, also something more." -Alex * "What else you got?" -Alex Mercer taunting at human Heller * "It's what you're meant for. It's why I chose you." -Alex confronting Heller through words * "Let it come to you. Let the truth sink in." -Alex showing Heller the truth * "Now, everything I planned for you...everything I've given you...you're not even capable of appreciating it." -Alex disappointed at Heller * "It would've been quick...but now...now, I'm going to make you suffer!" -Alex threatening Heller * "So, now the only thing standing between me and Earth's true destiny!...is you." -Alex to Heller * "Huh. Welcome to the top of the food chain." Weakened Alex to James Heller * "I am no longer bound by 'Life' or 'Death', Dana. I move beyond that. Heller has as well. He just doesn't realise it yet." -Alex to Dana Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Army Leader Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Formerly Deceased Characters Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Prototype Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Virus Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains